onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Ibaraki Douji of Rashomon
This quest is part of a group of main quests, please see ''"Kyoto Information Gathering" ''for all 7 quests. Story Ibaraki Douji is standing at the entrance of Kyoto feeling nostalgic for the city, when an unknown girl walks up to her. This girl, Amano of Matsuo Brewery, saw a Daruma steal one of her expensive sake saying that it was for Gedoumaru. Ibaraki Douji's curiosity peaks at the name "Gedoumaru" and decides to help Amano of Matsuo Brewery collect her stolen bottle. She asks for the direction the Daruma headed towards and charges down after the thief. After finding the Daruma, Daruminion, in front of an alley, Ibaraki Douji attempts to get the bottle back. In surprise, Daruminion is scared to find someone on his tail and dashes down the alley and into a hidden building. Ibaraki Douji begins to wonder if this Gedoumaru is the one she remembers from her past. She doubts it is actually him, but wants to check anyways and obtain the stolen bottle of Sake. As the player and Ibaraki Douji stumble into the unknown building, they are greeted by the sight of dozens of Loss Daruma and Luck Daruma. Together the player and Ibaraki Douji fight their way through the crowds of Daruma to get to the back room where Daruminion ran into. Daruminion bursts through the door and hails Gedoumaru (NPC) a friendly greeting and the fact that he has brought some sake for him. Shortly afterwards the player and Ibaraki Douji burst into the room and Gedoumaru (NPC) wonders who the hell they are to be in his lair. Ibaraki Douji looks upon Gedoumaru (NPC) and has an unnatural rage go through her entire body. She flips out that the chump standing in front of her was actually calling himself "Gedoumaru". She is flaberghasted they would even use that name when they should know who really is "Gedoumaru". Along with that, they stole Sake in his name making them even stupider in Ibaraki Douji's eyes. Ibaraki Douji's rage spills over and doesn't make her very forgiving. Ibaraki Douji launches into a fight with Gedoumaru (NPC) and Daruminion with player to back her up. She launches a flurry of attacks that easily wipe out both Gedoumaru (NPC) and Daruminion easily. Gedoumaru (NPC) pleads for his life and apologizes immediately for the Sake they stole and the impersonation. Ibaraki Douji is still not in any mood to talk to them and asks for the Sake back immediately. She gets the Sake and is about to head out the door, when Gedoumaru (NPC) asks her to wait a second. Ibaraki Douji pauses and wants to see what they want to say, when Gedoumaru (NPC) states loudly and clearly that she has moved his heart and wants to be her underling. Ibaraki Douji is caught completely off guard and only a silent "What?" escapes her lips. Gedoumaru (NPC) continues, and states how he was moved by the courage, wildness and overwhelming strength that Ibaraki Douji has shown him and states again that he wants to follow her for the rest of his life. Ibaraki Douji, completely freaked and grossed out about the idea, grabs the player by the hand and sprints out of the hideout to return the Sake. Ibaraki Douji and the player return the bottle to Amano of Matsuo Brewery who is happy to finally have her order of Sake back in her hands. Ibaraki Douji wants to know whether she is working for a Sake shop and decides to place an order for wholesale Sake for her traveling Sake shop. Amano of Matsuo Brewery is only happy to oblige by talking to the manager about the deal and heads off to deliver the Sake. Ibaraki Douji remembers that they were meant to find information about Amaterasu, but guesses that all's well that ends well. Quest Completed Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kyoto Quest